


Day 2: Sharing A Milkshake

by MysticalKC



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Milkshake, date, minor misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalKC/pseuds/MysticalKC
Summary: Part of a 30 day OTP challenge. Day 2: Sharing A Milkshake. Marinette/Adrien. Marinette and Adrien meet up as friends and end up as more.





	Day 2: Sharing A Milkshake

Adrien walked into the popular diner that sold genuine American food in the heart of Paris and noticed his girlf.... er friend right away.

"Sorry I'm late Mari," He apologized once he'd got to the table she was sat waiting for him at, "Father wouldn't let me leave until the shoot was perfect in his eyes."

"That's ok," Marinette smiled, "You're here now."

"I actually wanted to ask you something," He blushed playing with a menu.

"Do you need help with school or something else?" She asked.

"Um.... no.... maybe," He stuttered regaining some semblance of confidence, "There's this girl I like and I really want to ask her out but I don't know how."

Marinette's heart dropped. He didn't like her after all. She must have been reading the signs wrong.

"Just ask her and be honest with her," She smiled sadly, "But if you really do want my help the of course I'll help you. Tell me about her."

"She's kind, honest, brave and she has the prettiest blue eyes," He sighed dreamily.

"What does she like to do?" She asked.

"Well she loves designing and making clothes, it's her passion and I love how her eyes just light up when she's designed something new. She likes to hang out with her friends and baking with her parents," He listed watching her, "And most of all she's always there if anyone needs help."

She was soon hit with a realization, "Me? You like me?"

"Yes Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I like you," He paused to take a deep breath, "Will you go on a date with me and maybe eventually be my girlfriend?"

"Er.... um.... I.... wow.... I.... I..," She stuttered.

"It's ok," He smiled sadly, "I understand. We can still be friends though, right?"

"NO," She shouted slightly, "What I meant to say was that I would love to go on a date with you Adrien Agreste."

"Really?" His face lit up with a grin from ear to ear.

"Yes," She laughed, "I've liked you since the first day I met you when you apologized for the gum and gave me you umbrella."

"Oh, that's why you used to get all tongue tied and stuttering," He realized, "I thought you didn't like me."

She nodded with a blush blooming high on her cheeks.

"How about we share a milkshake?" He asked noticing their usual waitress walking over, "It can be a token of our first official date."

"Sure, that sounds nice," She nodded with a soft smile.

"Two strawberry milkshakes and a bowl of curly fries?" The waitress questioned.

"Just one strawberry milkshake with two straws and the curly fries please," Adrien requested.

"Coming right up," The waitress smiled walking back over to the counter to place the order.

Adrien smiled softly as he held his hand out to Marinette who took it without a thought.

"Here you go," The waitress put the food and milkshake on the table.

"Thank you," They chorused.

They locked gazes and laughed with light blushes on their cheeks. They kept their hands intertwined as they reached for a straw and leant forward towards the sweet treat.  
And that was how they began a relationship. Some say by sharing a milkshake they set off some higher power that blessed the couple with happiness for the rest of their lives in the mortal world and in the afterlife. Others say that by being honest they set the ground for a happy and stable relationship for themselves. But when asked Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste say they couldn't be happier and they personally like to believe that it's a bit of both. After all we can't forget about their Miraculous'. Tikki and Plagg may have had something to do with their happiness but we will never know for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading x


End file.
